


In The Waves

by sunsetsuho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecurity, Langst, MY BABE, blue lion - Freeform, bye, my heart, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsuho/pseuds/sunsetsuho
Summary: Lance was a failure.Getting pulled out of the Garrison for  disruptive behavior led to only one thing: isolation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Switch Keith and Lance. Keith is the one with family, as well as childhood friend!Shiro and his Garrison buddies Hunk and Pidge. Lance has nothing left.

Lance felt his world suffocating him. Two hands circled around his neck, the grip tightening, tightening, tightening. He gasped for air, his own hands grabbing onto the other person’s arms. “S...to...p.” The man was always faceless. The man was always stronger than him.

“No good. You’re no good. Not good enough. Not worth much.”

He had heard these words many times. After all, they were his own words. Things he’s whispered to himself when he fails to beat the combat drill, phrases he’s said to murmured to himself when he’s made one of the other paladin’s annoyed with him. 

After being kicked out of the Garrison, Lance was lonely. No one to talk to, no one to entertain. He was alone and it was only a matter of time before his own dark thoughts came. Along with the dark thoughts, however, came a reassuring voice. It was female, and very much not his own. 

_ You’re worth so much more. _

_ You’re amazing. _

_ You’re going to be a hero. _

_ You’re going to make a difference. _

Despite not knowing who this person was, he found warmth in her voice. The darkness of his dreams would leave him, and he’d find comfort in the familiarity, in the happiness the voice brought to him. 

He lived in the waves the warmth of the voice, like fish lived in the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. If I get 50 kudos and 10 comments, I will continue it. No real set time limit on this one. My Hance fic is coming along nicely, as well as a altean royalty!Lance x Galra!Keith and an Avatar the Last Airbender!au


End file.
